luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Lower Volcanic Jahilyah
Stage-Select Name: Volcanic Jahilyah -> Lower Volcanic Jahilyah Map Name: Lower Volcanic Jahilyah Summary *Difficulty: **3/10 *Max Players: 8 *Stage Requirement: ** Lv 55 *Time to Complete: 5-20 min Guide This raid is recommended to be done with at least 2 players due to the requirement of keeping an Alter NPC (Sanctum of Montinus) alive at the same time as destroying a 2nd Alter (Alter of Efreet) on the other side of the map. The raid starts off with a fight between Earth Spirits (brown) and Soul of Flames (red). You must assist the Earth Spirits in defeating the Soul of Flames. Extra experience will be awarded depending on how many Earth Spirits survive. Once all the Soul of Flames are killed in this section, move on and a bridge will rise up. A Red Dragon (similar to Drake) will spawn. Kill it, and move on to assist the Earth Spirits again against the Soul of Flames. Once all the Soul of Flames are killed, everyone must gather at the stairs going down. Once at the bottom, you kill more Soul of Flames and another bridge rises up. Half-way through crossing the bridge, you will see a cut-scene of the awakening of Efreet destroying the Alter of Earth, along with some Earth Spirits protecting it. Now cross the bridge and head up to Malarc. Talk to him, and he will open a portal. Through the portal, there are another three portals. The top one is a room filled with golems. You must kill the two Golems of Flame (large ones) in this room. The room on the left contains a lot of dark skeleton infantry, sentinel and skeleton generals. All monsters in this room must be cleared to move on. The room on the right contains magma creatures. The two Sticky Magma Monsters (large ones) must be killed to move on. Once all three rooms are completed, move to the bottom portal to get back to a now fixed Alter of Earth. Efreet will appear to fight you. Once you get him to under 1/2 HP, he will run away while unleashing a storm of powerful meteors. These meteors are powerful, and should be avoided, either by running far away or using an appropriate protection buff (eg. light shield). If you manage to bring Efreet's HP to 0, he won't summon the meteors. At this point, there are two objectives. Destroy the Alter of Efreet and protect the Sanctum of Montinus. Usually, only one person is needed for protection, although large parties may opt to have two people. About once a minute, monsters will spawn to attack the Sanctum. It begins with easy monsters like magma spirits and small wolves. As time passes by, a large wolf will also spawn. If it takes too long, a Golem of Flame will spawn as well. The other members of the party will go south through the gates, once all the leftover Soul of Flames from the fight with Efreet are disposed of. Past this gate, meteors will periodically drop down on people. Usually, it is best to skip all the monsters inbetween and rush the gate at the bottom. The gate will take a bit of time to open, and it may be necessary to kill some of the monsters that catch up. Once through the gate, the party can once again rush north to another gate. Once at this gate, it is recommended to kill all the monsters that have caught up, as there are many that can deal a lot of damage and distract you from hitting the gates. At the same time, meteors will drop down in front of the gates. Generally, they will not kill in one hit, but if there is no healer available, it is best to avoid them. Two Golems of Flame will spawn on the path. They can be ignored, or killed. It will be easier to kill them now before they start moving. Once at the Alter of Efreet, a lot of Soul of Flames will spawn. Their numbers should be cut down to a few before trying to take down the Alter of Efreet. When the Alter of Efreet is destroyed, all party members will be teleported to the current room for the boss fight. Boss Efreet Efreet will spawn from the top, on the lava slightly above where the players can stand. A Sticky Magma Monster will spawn to the right as well. If the party is strong, they can attempt to kill Efreet before the magma monster is able to attack anyone. If the party isn't capable of killing Efreet too quickly, it is better to take down the magma monster before focusing on Efreet. Efreet is fairly annoying against characters that have to attack close up, since he often burns things close to him. While it doesn't do much damage, it can cancel skills with slightly longer cast times such as JoG. He has an attack that looks like a large Crescent Moon Sword (Sieg's ranged blade beam attack) that will do a fair amount of damage and knock back anyone in front of him. His most devastating attack is where he shoots a stream of flame in front of him in an inverted V shape. He will pull back his head a bit before he uses this attack, and avoiding it requires either moving to his side or behind him. This attack can one hit kill even high level players, and potentially wipe out the entire party. For a party with people who can freeze, a simple strategy to taking him down is to coordinate together and have one person freeze while everyone else unleashes their strongest attacks on him. When he is frozen, he doesn't burn those nearby. Doing this, it is possible to kill him before he even reaches land. Monsters Sticky Magma Monster.jpg|Sticky Magma Monster Soul of Flames.jpg|Soul of Flames Red Dragon.jpg|Red Dragon Magma Creature.jpg|Magma Creature Hellfire Hunting Dog Leader.jpg|Hellfire Hunting Dog Leader Golem.jpg|Golem Golem of Flames.jpg|Golem of Flames Giant Hellfire Hunting Dog.jpg|Giant Hellfire Hunting Dog Drops Category:Episode 3 Legend